


Big one Little one

by ppcooky



Series: Big one Little one [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Little, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Power Dynamics, Urination, Watersports, big - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcooky/pseuds/ppcooky
Summary: the little one has to pee and the big one is always there for him
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Big one Little one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068845
Kudos: 21





	Big one Little one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was high so sorry if it sucks. Thank you to mommy for editing this 🥺💜

He stares up at him in wonder. Large sparkly eyes glare with purpose, no intent on ending soon. 

The bigger one sighs. 

He couldn’t blame the little one. He always did this. Looked at him. 

Happens more times than the big one could count. He never says anything though. Because when he looks down at the little one, in that moment, he sees him pout and squirm, his little hand grabbing at his sensitive penis. The little thing squirting, quivering in his tiny grasp. 

The big one smiles at him making the little one breathe a sigh of relief. His shaky shoulders hunching down relaxing. He’s relaxing finally. 

He smiles at him. The big one. 

Your big one he says to him, larger hand tangling with the smaller one. 

He makes the cutest gasps as the little one finally finally pees.

It spurts out. Over and over. Spraying significantly large and everywhere with how tiny the little ones penis is. 

The big one leans down and kisses his tiny head. Over and over. The sound of his little one crying as his hot piss sprays everything. His tiny penis twitching and shaking now that his small hand moves to grab his shaking thighs. 

The big one immediately moves the little one to his lap, larger arms curling around the little one. He fits here perfectly. 

I got you, the big one says. Always.

In this moment the Little one relaxes. His pee pauses. 

The big one puts the little one on his large penis. The little one hiccups in delight as he fits in perfectly. 

Please, says the little one.

The big one pees. It’s hard. It’s fast. It’s strong. The little one screams.

More pee seems to burst from his little penis. It shakes and shivers. 

I love you, says the big one. The hot piss from the big one pulsing with power as his large penis twitches inside. 

I love you, says the little one. The big one pees harder. The little one too shakes harder, his pee spraying everywhere.

They breathe together as one.


End file.
